Flowers for Azula (Aang x Azula)
by GodsAngel15
Summary: Aang gives flowers to Azula Aangzula or Azulaang


It was that time of the year again, when heart shaped flowers and chocolates were given and kisses and confessions were exchanged. Just the thought of it made Azula sick.

Valentines day disgusted her.

Last year was the worst valentines day. She was sitting in her usual seat in the front of the class.

The annoucement came on, "Today is a special day, ladies and gentlemen, you may now hand out your Valentine's day gifts."

Almost every boy ran to Katara's desk. Flowers were thrust in her direction. Gifts were sqeezed on her little desk.

Although Katara had the most gifts by far, almost every girl in class had one with the exception of her. Although she would never admit it aloud, she was hurt.

Azula the beautiful, smart prodigy had received nothing and the thought of that made her blood broil. She was byfar the most beautiful girl in school, so why was she not included in the valetines day festivities.

This year though she promised herself she wouldn't care. The emotions of liking someone was unnecessary. It wouldn't benefit her, so why dwell on it?

Azula sat down in her seat. Her golden eyes fixed on the blackboard.

"I can't wait to give Sokka my gift" Ty'lee whispered to Mai. "Maybe he'll have one for me this year!!"

"Ty'lee don't you know, Sokka asked Suki out over the summer"

"H-he did?" Ty'lee's usually excited voice was now solem.

"Of course he did, I hope you weren't expecting him to like you" Azula smirked.

"I-I just wanted to be nice"

"Of course you did"

If Azula was going to be left out and down in the dumps today she was sure to bring someone down with her.

"Today is a special day, ladies and gentlemen, you may now hand out your Valentine's day gifts."

Azula kept her back towards her classmates. She did not want to see who got a gift from whom.

Ty'lee stayed seated and so did Mai.

She heard the shuffling of feet and smiled when she noticed no one at Ty'lee's desk. Ty'lee hung her head as she pretented to take notes.

Suddenly several of their male classmates came and gave Ty'lee presents.

"Oh guys you didn't have to!" Ty'lee exclaimed.

Azula could feel her blood boiling.

"Here, Mai" Zuko placed a small box on Mai's desk.

Azula smirked. Mai must be hurt to have the smallest gift in the class.

Mai opened the box and lifted up a reflective pocket knife, engraved in the handle was the words 'I love you Mai'. Her smirk turned into a twitching frown.

She turned her head away from the two girls and began scribbling mad in her notebook.

"Azula"

Azula lifted her head, her golden piercing eyes connecting with gentle grey ones.

"What do you want?" she growled.

Aang's cheeks flushed as he pulled out a bouquet of pink and red roses from behind his back.

"Happy valentines day" he smiled.

Azula stared half surprised half confused. _Why would this bald headed goody-two-shoes give me a gift._ Perhaps the young monk fancied her.

She could see from the corner of her eye the boys and even some of girls laughing in their direction. A joke, I see.

Azula could see it now. She would take the flowers, Aang would humilate her and the class would laugh, leaving her pride broken and maybe even her heart.

Azula snatched the roses from his grasp, setting the roses ablaze. Anger coursing through her. She smirked as Aang's smile dropped into a confused frown.

"Keep your valentine's stupidity to yourself, Avatar. I am no joke and I won't be treated like one"

She stood from her seat and pushed Aang roughly away.

He staggered backwards tears in his eyes.

"Hey!" Katara stood her hands balled into fist.

"That's enough everyone! take your seats."

Azula sat by herself during lunch. Mai was with Zuko and Ty'lee was with Jet.

Left alone to her on devices she burned her lunch. She wanted to burn the whole world.

"Mind if I eat with you?"

Azula knew whose irritatingly sweet voice it belonged to.

"As you can see, I'm not eating"

"Well then do you mind if I sit with y-"

"I don't care" she said as she pulled her legs up into her chest.

Aang sat beside her on the grass and pulled out his small lunchbox.

"Azula, I didn't give those flowers to you as a joke"

"Then why did you?" She asked a little intrigued. She was sure Aang had a crush on that watertribe peasant girl. Or maybe... just maybe someone actually liked her.

"I just.. didn't want you to feel left out"

"Of course, that's why you did it" she said softly, more to herself than to him.

Aang bit his lip. Azula looked hurt for a second.

"I mean.. well" he fumbled.

"I don't need your sentiment, I'm ok with not getting presents, I don't need anything from anyone to make me feel.. included"

"oh"

"You should get going to your girlfriend Avatar, I don't think she'll approve of you being here with me alone."

"Who, Katara? Oh she's not my girlfriend" he blushed. "before I go, here"

Aang opened his bag and reached inside. He pulled out a slightly burned red rose. It's petals were blackened at the ends. She had felt a little bad for burning the roses but seeing the finish product, she changed her mind. Attached to the stem was a piece of folded paper.

Azula reached for the paper but stopped when Aang abruptly stood up.

"Read it when I leave" Aang smiled to her kindly, a faint blush on his cheeks, walking away while doing so.

Azula rolled her eyes pretending to not be interested. As soon as Aang walked back into school Azula quickly opened the paper.

 _Azula,_

 _I know love is a strong word but I love you._

Her eyes widened. Azula swiftly folded the paper back. She looked around carefully making sure no one was around to make fun of her. Feeling safe in her postiton underneath the oak tree she reopened the paper and resumed her reading.

 _Ever since the first day of school, I've secretly been in love with you. You're one of the most hotheaded people in the school but I see you for so much more. I see your sweet side that hides behind those piercing eyes. Like when you write sorry notes to your friends_

Azula mentally cursed Ty'lee. How dear she expose her secretive acts of kindness.

 _Or when you secretly take extra notes because Zuko misses school because of his heart condition. I see your sad sides when you cry when you think you're alone. I see your angry sides when you feel like the world is against you. I know its hard but I'm here and I'm willing and happy to give you all the support you need. I love you Azula, all your sides, and I hope you feel the same for me._

 _Love,_

 _Aang_

Her cheeks were a scarlet red. She gently placed the note in her pocket. She stood and walked with her head down hiding the smile that graced her lips. Yeah, Azula hated Valentines.


End file.
